1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a surface finish sheet from natural materials such as materials from plants by using the interlock friction of the natural materials in producing the surface finish sheet, without using any binder.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many methods available for the production of a surface finish for covering the surfaces of any articles or implements such as a surface finish of a plastic or synthetic fiber nature or such as in the form of composite materials. However, either during the stage of production or during the stage of application, a binding chemical is required, and such may cause pollution.
Many natural materials have been used for this purpose. However, mostly, a framework of an implement must be produced first and, subsequently, the required natural material is used for binding the framework such as by winding or adhesion by any means, and the framework is usually made from rattan. At present, the use of rattan is discouraged.